Doctor Who saison 8 inédite
by Valir
Summary: Une série d'OS formant une saison 8 à ma façon. Eleven/Clara pour le duo principal et plein d'aventures !


**Bonjour à tous ! Aprés avoir longtemps sévi sur d'autres fandom, je m'attaque à cette série totalement géniale qu'est Doctor Who. **

**Mon intention est de faire une fanfic qui formera une sorte de saison 8 inédite. Chaque chapitre représentera un épisode. **

**Mon Docteur sera le 11e joué par Matt Smith et on se situera dans « l'ère Clara », après la saison 7. Je vais occulter deux choses que j'ignorais encore quand j'ai imaginé cette fic : ce cliffangher énorme avec John Hurt et la régénération du 11e prévue pour la fin de l'année. Je vais garder Eleven jusqu'à la fin ! ^^**

**Au niveau des compagnons, nous en retrouverons d'autres plus ou moins anciens que j'aime beaucoup et probablement un ou deux personnages historiques que j'adorerais voir dans la série. **

**Avant chaque « épisode », je mettrai un petit texte comme une bande-annonce pour résumer ce qu'il y a dedans. ^^**

**Si cela vous dit, passez les portes du Tardis et « allons-y » ! **

**Saison 8 Épisode 1 : The Revenge. **

Après_ les moments pénibles vécus à Trenzalore, Clara est un peu secouée. Pour lui changer les idées, le Docteur l'emmène s'amuser dans la plus grande boîte de nuit de l'univers ! Il a à peine mis les pieds sur les lieux qu'il tombe sur...une vieille connaissance ! Entre retrouvailles et mise au point, il faudra ouvrir l'œil car quelque chose de louche entraîne les gens dans une fête qui risque de leur coûter cher. _

_Pour ce chapitre, il vaudrait mieux avoir vu la saison 3 de Torchwood. _

Lorsque le Docteur vint chercher Clara chez elle ce jour-là, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien que d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient cernés, son sourire moins grand et, au lieu de traverser la passerelle menant vers la console en courant, elle marcha presque avec hésitation. Les bras croisés, il la fixa sans un mot, le visage grave et triste. Après qu'il l'avoir tirée, avec les plus grandes difficultés, de sa ligne temporelle, il l'avait embarquée avec Strax, Madame Vastra et Jenny dans le Tardis et il avait quitté cette planète maudite, refoulant au plus profond de lui les souvenirs déchirants qu'elle lui laissait et la pensée insupportable que, la prochaine fois qu'il y retournerait, ce serait sa fin.

Ne pas regarder en arrière...depuis toujours, c'était sa technique pour s'empêcher d'avoir trop mal et trop peur. Un saut à l'époque victorienne pour déposer son trio d'amis dépareillés puis il avait ramené Clara chez elle sans trop chercher à savoir dans quel état elle était. Son éternelle fuite en avant ne devait jamais s'arrêter.

Seulement, maintenant qu'il voyait cette toute jeune femme marcher vers lui, il comprit que son petit égoïsme avait encore une fois pris le dessus. Il était responsable d'elle comme de tous les pauvres humains qu'il avait tenté avec cette friandise appétissante mais tellement dangereuse qui était de voyager avec lui. Après tant d'erreurs et de remords, il devait bien finir par apprendre à agir autrement que pour son propre bien...

Clara leva les yeux vers lui et parut comprendre tout de suite le fond de sa pensée car elle déclara en s'immobilisant à deux mètres de lui :

-Je vais bien Docteur.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, répondit ce dernier d'une voix grave. Et ça se voit.

Un regard hésitant mais des poings serrés et un corps tendu : elle voulait cacher ses failles et se montrer forte. Aucune attitude humaine n'avait plus le moindre secret pour lui même s'il s'était toujours bien gardé de leur dire qu'il les lisait comme des livres ouverts.

-J'ai un peu de mal à dormir, avoua Clara. J'ai vu...tellement de choses. Je me rappelle de tout ce que mes...échos ont vu. J'ai des milliers de petits fragments d'instants dans ma tête...quelques minutes à chaque fois. Vous êtes toujours là et je vous sauve d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je connais même...tous vos visages même si je ne saurais pas les placer dans l'ordre.

-Peu importe, tu en as déjà beaucoup trop vu.

Le Docteur s'interrompit. Une idée lui était venue mais ses cœurs se serraient d'avance à l'idée de la proposer. Ce serait peut-être mieux non ? Et s'il essayait de limiter les dégâts pour une fois ?

-Clara...un jour, une de mes amies a failli mourir parce qu'elle s'est retrouvée avec un savoir plus grand qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter. J'ai dû effacer sa mémoire. Elle m'a complètement oublié. Je l'ai ramenée dans sa famille et aujourd'hui, elle est mariée et vit une vie normale. Tu n'es pas en danger de mort...du moins pas aujourd'hui mais...si tu le souhaites...

Les yeux de Clara s'étaient écarquillés à mesure qu'il parlait :

-Mais enfin...Non ! Il est hors de question que vous effaciez quoi que ce soit de ma mémoire ! Vous êtes dingue ou quoi ? Je ne veux rien oublier du tout et surtout pas vous ! s'indigna-t-elle.

-Je dois te protéger !

-Je ne suis pas une gamine dont vous seriez responsable !

-Si un peu ! répliqua le Docteur.

-Mille ans et quelques de différence ne changent rien au fait que je suis capable de décider par moi-même ! Je vous interdis de changer quoi que ce soit à ma mémoire !

Là-dessus, elle s'écarta le plus possible de lui comme si elle craignait qu'il tente quelque chose pour effacer ses souvenirs.

Ses yeux chocolat brillèrent de colère et de tristesse.

-C'est malin...maintenant, je vais avoir tendance à me méfier de tous vos gestes...

Le Docteur avait mal. Ses mains se tendirent vers elle mais il n'osa pas faire un pas.

-Clara...quand on s'est rencontré, je venais de perdre mes meilleurs amis. Comme toi, ils ne voulaient pas me quitter. Ils se sont retrouvés bloqués dans un autre époque que la leur sans possibilité de retour. Je m'étais juré de rester tout seul et de ne plus jamais entraîner un humain dans mes folies. Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai lamentablement échoué. Mais j'aimerais briser ce cercle vicieux pour une fois et éviter que ça tourne encore à la catastrophe. Je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie à toi aussi.

-Est-ce qu'ils vous ont déjà dit qu'ils regrettaient de vous avoir suivi ? Demanda Clara d'une voix douce. Les autres ?

-Non, admit le Docteur en baissant la tête.

-Parce qu'en dépit de tous les dangers, vous leur avez ouvert des portes et des possibilités dont ils n'auraient jamais pu rêver. Vous les avez tiré d'une vie humaine banale pour leur offrir l'extraordinaire. Ne nous prenez pas pour des enfants Docteur. Nous ne sommes pas irresponsables. Mais beaucoup d'entre nous préfèrent prendre des risques et toucher les étoiles plutôt que de rester enfermés dans la banalité. Je suis sûre...que si vous pouviez les revoir, ils vous diraient tous qu'ils ne regrettent rien. C'est le cas pour moi. Ne vous sentez pas responsable de tout. Je suis avec vous parce que je le veux et j'en assumerai toutes les conséquences.

Clara ne voyait pas son visage, caché de profil par sa mèche de cheveux châtains. Ses mains, agrippées à la rambarde autour du poste de contrôle se serrèrent encore plus. Elle aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il pensait et le suppliait mentalement de ne pas la renvoyer et de cesser de se torturer comme il le faisait. L'expression de son visage faisait si mal parfois quand il pensait à son passé !

Après plusieurs secondes, elle vit ses épaules se soulever et retomber alors qu'il poussait un grand soupir. Il releva la tête et la regarda tristement :

-Si un jour, tu en as assez, n'aies pas peur de me le dire.

-Promis, répondit Clara pour le rassurer. Et vous, promettez-moi que vous n'allez rien tenter pour effacer ma mémoire.

-D'accord. J'espère seulement ne pas avoir à le regretter. Mais je te préviens que je te mettrai en sécurité dès que je le jugerai bon.

Clara se détendit un peu.

-Pouvons-nous décoller maintenant ?

Le Docteur lui tendit la main en souriant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée. Elle la prit, la serra très fort et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle percevait très bien son besoin d'être rassuré et peut-être même, réconforté. Après tout, il avait encore plus souffert qu'elle des événements récents. Elle aurait voulu en savoir davantage sur River Song qui lui avait fait une forte impression mais c'était un sujet tabou pour le moment.

Le Docteur lâcha sa main et parut rejeter au loin sa tristesse pour redevenir un homme enjoué. Il se mit à virevolter autour des commandes du Tardis qui ne tarda pas à vrombir.

-Alors où veux-tu aller ?

-Dans un endroit joyeux, répondit Clara. Un truc où on fait la fête et de préférence sans problèmes à résoudre. Je crois que ça nous ferait du bien ! Si on essayait Woodstock ?

-J'ai mieux ! clama le Docteur en pianotant des coordonnées sur son clavier. Accroche-toi bien, on file vers les anneaux d'Hyperion !

Il actionna énergiquement un gros levier rouge et le Tardis fila en bringuebalant à la vitesse de la lumière.

00000000000000000000

Lorsque Clara sortit du Tardis, un peu endolorie par les soubresauts qu'il avait fait pendant le voyage, elle resta coite devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Ils s'étaient posés sur un gros monticule de gravier à l'écart de ce qui semblait être la plus vaste boîte de nuit à ciel ouvert que Clara eût jamais vue.

Ils étaient sur un astéroïde en orbite autour d'une planète bleu-vert qui remplissait la moitié du ciel. On en voyait beaucoup d'autres, plus ou moins proches. Celui où ils se trouvaient offrait une composition assez banale de roches et de sable noirs comme de l'encre. Mais, sur l'immense plaine en contrebas de leur monticule, s'étalait une foule immense dont Clara distinguait mal les détails à cause des jeux de lumière multicolores qui balayaient l'endroit au son d'une musique endiablée.

-Du Boney M ? Sérieusement ? Marmonna-t-elle en esquissant un geste pour rouvrir la porte du Tardis et demander au Docteur comment des morceaux des années 70 pouvaient encore se retrouver des siècles plus tard, dans une boîte de nuit spatiale.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le Docteur bondit dehors en ayant sur le nez...une paire de lunettes de soleil à paillettes vertes !

-Hey hey je sens qu'on va s'amuser ! Les anneaux d'Hypérion en l'an 3065 ! Le plus gros complexe festif de l'Univers et inventé par des humains ! Vous avez un sens de la fête bien plus développé que beaucoup d'autres espèces ! On vient de partout ici pour s'amuser !

-Comment pouvons-nous respirer ? Demanda Clara, repoussant à plus tard le moment de faire remarquer au Docteur que ses lunettes étaient affreuses.

-Chaque astéroïde est entouré d'un globe de protection qui empêche l'air de s'évacuer. Et dix d'entre eux sont reliés par des passerelles regarde !

En lâchant la plaine des yeux, Clara se rendit compte que, dans plusieurs directions, des passerelles géantes ressemblant à des tunnels de verre partaient rejoindre d'autres astéroïdes. Dedans, on voyait des petites lumières filer. Peut-être de petits vaisseaux ? Les tunnels reflétaient la lumière de l'énorme planète sur le noir du ciel.

- Qu'y a-t-il sur les autres ?

- D'autres pistes de danses, ils les font par thème, par époque ou par planète.

- Quoi ? Il y a de la musique extraterrestre ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais j'ai un léger faible pour le disco, avoua-t-il avec un de ses sourires de grand benêt qui tranchait tellement avec l'expression sombre qu'il pouvait avoir dans ses mauvais moments. Ce swing, ces couleurs ! Allez viens et pas de drame cette fois, on ne fera que s'amuser !

Il s'élança au bas du monticule, grande silhouette dégingandée qui dansait en marchant, avec une veste en tweed et des lunettes à paillettes.

A son arrivée au cœur de la fête, Clara eut un coup d'œil assez complet sur les différentes espèces d'extraterrestres de l'univers. Elle n'en avait pas vu beaucoup et elle sut qu'elle était en train de vivre le moment le plus improbable de sa vie. Toutes ces anatomies diverses, ses langues étranges mêlées en parfaite harmonie sur du disco purement humain...Elle avait sérieusement l'impression que sa raison était en train de se faire la malle. Parmi tous ces aliens, il y en avait beaucoup qui se ressemblaient tous : ils avaient une allure humanoïde mais avec une peau complètement bleue. Leurs crânes chauves comportaient des motifs noirs sinueux qui différaient selon les individus. Ils étaient très grands, très larges d'épaules et étaient habillés tout en noir.

Parfaitement à l'aise et sans le moindre complexe, le Docteur ouvrait la marche en se dandinant d'une manière si comique qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le Docteur se retourna vers elle, la prit par la main et l'entraîna dans une danse improvisée. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait danser mais Clara sentit qu'il n'y avait rien de moins important que cela. Qui allait les critiquer sur leur style alors qu'ils étaient entourés d'aliens ? Elle rit lorsqu'il la fit tournoyer, elle rit quand il se lança dans une danse ridicule qui le faisait ressembler à une girafe sous amphétamines et se sentit merveilleusement soulagée. Parfois une créature bizarre lui jetait un regard ou la frôlait au passage avec une tentacule ou une corne mais elle n'avait pas peur. C'était _Alice au Pays des Merveille_s en plus délirant encore, une énorme fantasmagorie dans laquelle le Docteur était son guide et protecteur.

Ils n'allèrent s'asseoir que quand ils eurent mal aux pieds et, encore hilares, se réfugièrent prés de l'un des nombreux stands de boissons disposés partout sur les lieux.

- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'à cette époque, on boit toujours du Coca ou du whisky ? demanda Clara.

- Si on en trouve ! répondit le Docteur. Mais essaie plutôt ça.

Il saisit deux petites coupes tendues par un « serveur » qui ressemblait à un poisson hideux aux yeux fluos et en tendit une à Clara qui la flaira d'un air méfiant.

- Ça sent fort mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi.

- De la racine de Soola distillée ! expliqua son compagnon en flairant le sien comme on le ferait avec un bon vin. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'en avais pas bu. Ça vaut le détour tu verras ! Tchin !

Il choqua son verre contre le sien et le vida d'une traite. Plus prudente, Clara en but une gorgée et fit la grimace. Ça pour être fort...!

- C'est euh...je ne saurais pas décrire mais c'est pas bon !

C'est alors qu'un corps d'homme grand et musclé apparut entre elle et le Docteur et qu'une voix on ne peut plus charmeuse retentit à son oreille :

- Puis-je vous offrir une boisson plus à votre goût mademoiselle ?

L'homme se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et Clara se retrouva face un sourire étincelant et à une paire d'yeux bleus séducteurs. Il tenait à la main une petite coupe remplie d'un liquide légèrement rosé. Clara se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles parce qu'il était diablement beau mais elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser charmer comme ça. Aussi rétorqua-t-elle :

- On m'a appris à ne jamais accepter une boisson venant d'un parfait inconnu aux intentions très claires !

- Puisque mes intentions sont claires, vous n'avez rien à craindre ! Vous risquez juste de passer la meilleure nuit de votre vie !

Beau mais prétentieux ! Clara, très amusée, rapprocha son visage du sien :

-Vous êtes bien sûr de vous !

-J'ai de très très longues années de pratique.

- Le problème voyez-vous, c'est que je ne suis pas venue seule.

D'un signe de tête, elle lui indiqua le Docteur, toujours assis sur son tabouret et qui fixait l'inconnu sans colère ni méfiance mais plutôt comme s'il attendait de voir jusqu'où son petit numéro pourrait aller.

Sans se troubler le moins du monde, l'homme se retourna vers lui, le détailla de haut en bas d'un air appréciateur et son sourire s'élargit :

- Et moi qui croyais que j'étais le seul à aimer les bretelles et les fringues vintage ! La demoiselle est avec vous ? Mais je vous prends aussi si vous voulez...dans tous les sens du terme.

Un homme beau comme un dieu, qui semblait venir tout droit des années 40 leur faisait une proposition indécente dans une boîte de nuit spatiale...pour le coup, Clara pensa que la racine de Soola montait un peu trop vite à la tête.

La tête que tira le Docteur aurait mérité une photo ! Avec une légère grimace, il toisa l'inconnu en assénant :

- Moi qui me demandais ce que vous aviez bien pu devenir après la fin de Torchwood, me voici tout à fait rassuré : vous êtes fidèle à vous-même !

L'inconnu parut cette fois assez déstabilisé :

- Comment savez-vous que... ?

- Vous ne m'avez encore jamais vu avec ce visage. Je me suis régénéré peu de temps après notre dernière rencontre.

L'étonnement le plus total se peignit sur le visage de l'inconnu ainsi qu'une grande émotion.

- Docteur...C'est vraiment vous ?

Le Docteur sourit :

- Oui c'est bien moi Jack.

Ledit Jack se jeta soudain sur lui et l'enlaça tellement fort qu'il faillit en perdre le souffle.

- Par toutes les galaxies, j'espérais tellement ! J'ai entendu parler de vous un peu partout mais pas moyen de vous mettre la main dessus !

Le Docteur se dégagea, reprit son souffle, remit sa veste en place :

- Il s'est passé énormément de choses...

Puis il ajouta en montrant Clara :

- Voici mon amie Clara, elle voyage avec moi.

Jack adressa son sourire le plus charmeur à la jeune femme et lui fit un baise-main :

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, Jack Harkness pour vous servir ! Le Docteur est un vieil ami. Je ne m'excuserai pas de vous avoir draguée, ma proposition tient toujours et vous êtes vraiment ravissante !

- Merci, répondit Clara en souriant tandis que le Docteur envoyait une tape sèche sur la tête de Jack : « Arrête un peu! »

Jack s'assit entre eux deux et commanda un whisky fort à l'étrange serveur pendant que Clara trempait les lèvres dans le verre qu'il lui avait proposé pour voir s'il était meilleur que la racine de Soola distillée : effectivement !

Lorsqu'il fut assis, le sourire de Jack s'évanouit progressivement et il posa sur le Docteur un regard attentif où ne perçait plus le moindre amusement.

-La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, c'était aussi dans un bar. Vous m'avez dit au revoir et vous sembliez tellement triste...J'ai eu très peur de ne jamais vous revoir.

-Ça n'a pas dû durer longtemps je pense, répondit le Docteur avec un mince sourire. C'était bien avec Alonso ?

Jack eut un léger rire qui en disait long :

-Merci pour le cadeau !

-De rien !

Le Docteur reprit sur un ton plus grave :

-J'ai appris pour tes compagnons...Gwen, Ianto...

Jack secoua la tête :

-Gwen est en vie. Il ne reste plus qu'elle.

-Tu aurais pu travailler pour UNIT.

-Non, répondit Jack avec une crispation douloureuse de la bouche. Je ne veux plus retourner sur Terre avant un moment. Si vous saviez...j'ai fait des choses affreuses. Et j'ai souffert tellement...

-Que fais-tu en ce moment ?

-J'ai trouvé du boulot ailleurs. Un truc sympa : voyages, risques, bagarres et rencontres de tout types...Et j'ai toujours mon bracelet téléporteur. Ça va aussi bien pour moi que possible après tout ce que j'ai vécu. Et vous alors ? Où est passée Donna ? Qu'est-il arrivé pour que vous vous régénériez ?

Le Docteur eut un sourire triste :

- Je suis comme toi. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de raconter. Trop long et trop dur...

Il leva son verre :

-Et si on oubliait ça pour une fois ? Après tout, c'est pour ça que je suis venu.

- Moi aussi, dit Jack en choquant son verre contre le sien. A votre santé !

Juste à ce moment-là, un corps s'abattit juste à quelques mètres d'eux. C'était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Les deux hommes se levèrent précipitamment pour lui porter secours et le Docteur lui prit le pouls. Mais, soudain, deux créatures habillées en noir surgirent. L'une les écarta avec autorité tandis que l'autre soulevait la femme évanouie.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda Jack. Vous avez une infirmerie ici, peut-être qu'elle a trop bu ?

- Videurs s'occuper d'elle – la voix de l'individu ressemblait plus à un grognement caverneux qu'à une voix humaine. Pas d'inquiétude.

Et sans ajouter un moment, ils emportèrent la femme sous l'oeil surpris de Jack.

- Les Videurs qu'ils s'appellent, ça s'invente pas !

-Si justement, dit le Docteur. Ce sont des créations par manipulations génétiques. Ils sont très forts et ont été créés par les humains pour travailler dans la sécurité. Seulement, ils ne pourront rien faire pour elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle est morte Jack. Elle n'avait plus de pouls.

Le Docteur fit quelques pas au hasard sur le qui-vive et se mit à marmonner plus pour lui-même que pour Jack.

-J'étais venu juste pour qu'on s'amuse un peu. Sans qu'aucun problème ne nous tombe dessus. Mais est-ce que cela a déjà été possible ? J'arrive ici et je vois quelqu'un mourir...

C'est là que Jack réalisa :

-Où est Clara ?

En effet, la jeune femme avait quitté le comptoir et n'était pas en vue. Le Docteur sentit tout de suite son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Il se rua dans la foule en appelant sa compagne, Jack à sa suite mais au milieu d'un tel désordre, il fallait beaucoup de chance pour retrouver quelqu'un. Très inquiet, le Docteur se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à tourner sur lui-même :

- Ça ne va pas du tout...J'ai connu ça trop de fois...Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange ici.

-Docteur calmez-vous, tenta de le rassurer Jack. Nous étions en train de discuter alors peut-être qu'elle est allée danser pendant ce temps, voire qu'on l'a invitée !

-Non, non, non elle ne serait jamais partie comme ça sans rien dire...

- Séparons-nous et cherchons-là. On se retrouve au comptoir dans trente minutes.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait mais ils eurent beau chercher partout, Clara resta introuvable. Et le Docteur commença à remarquer des détails de plus en plus inquiétants : des gens s'évanouissaient dans la demi-pénombre balayées de lasers mais autour, personne ne levait jamais le petit doigt pour les aider. Sauf les Videurs qui s'empressaient de les évacuer. Et d'autres avaient des visages amaigris et marqués par la fatigue mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de rire aux éclats et de se déhancher sans faiblir. Plus cela allait, plus son esprit longuement affûté aux situations louches percevait un gros problème sous ces apparences de fêtes.

00000000000000000000

Il retrouva Jack, aussi bredouille que lui trente minutes plus tard. L'endroit était bien trop grand, trop bondé et trop mal éclairé pour y retrouver quelqu'un.

- J'espère vraiment qu'elle est quelque part en train de danser, soupira Jack.

- Ça m'étonnerait. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Faute de pouvoir la trouver comme ça, le mieux à faire serait qu'on essaie d'en savoir plus sur ce que les Videurs font des gens qui s'évanouissent. Je parierais le Tardis qu'on aura des surprises.

-Ça va être compliqué de ne pas se faire prendre ! objecta Jack. Mais en jouant un peu la comédie, on y arrivera facilement.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Faisons semblant de nous évanouir !

Le Docteur eut un grand sourire approbateur et après un regard de connivence, les deux hommes se laissèrent tout bonnement tomber à terre.

Aussitôt, le Docteur entendit des pas pesants s'approcher d'eux et, quand deux bras soulevèrent son corps, il fit de son mieux pour se maintenir le plus inerte possible. Avant de tomber, il avait pris la précaution de chausser ses lunettes à paillettes. Ce n'était pas de simples protections solaires-totalement inutiles dans un environnement pareil- au contraire, grâce à elles, il voyait parfaitement claire dans la pénombre et il pouvait garder les yeux ouverts sans que ces créatures le remarquent. Il y avait toujours le risque qu'on les lui enlève mais il ne pouvait pas maîtriser toutes les données n'est-ce pas ?

Vu l'inclination de sa tête, il ne pouvait malheureusement voir que le plafond. On l'emportait vers ce qui avait l'air d'être un sous-sol très frais. C'était très difficile de garder son corps parfaitement détendu alors qu'il ignorait totalement comment ils allaient finir Jack et lui.

Au bout d'un moment, il se retrouva dans une pièce entièrement métallique et il fut jeté brutalement sur un tas...de corps. Humains et Aliens. Il avait roulé sur le côté et, à travers ses lunettes, il se rendit compte que tout le sol de la pièce était jonché de corps. Tous étaient morts et abandonnés ici. Il chercha fébrilement quelqu'un ressemblant à Clara mais il ne la trouva pas. C'est alors qu'une phrase jeté par l'un des deux videurs retentit :

- Pas encore morts. Achevons-les.

Un coup de feu claqua et il comprit qu'ils avaient tiré sur Jack. Il avait beau savoir que ce denier était immortel, le bruit lui glaça le sang. Et, comme il était le prochain sur la liste, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de bondir sur ses pieds et de se jeter sur les deux Videurs. Par chance, la porte était fermée et il n'y avait que ces deux-là mais ils étaient bien plus costauds que lui. Il réussit tout de même à atteindre la porte, l'ouvrit et se rua dehors. Au moins, ces deux-là ne seraient plus présents quand Jack se réveillerait et il pourrait venir lui prêter main-forte.

Il y avait beaucoup de couloirs, avec des portes qui se ressemblaient toutes. Sa chance était de courir plus vite que ses deux poursuivants mais il devait vraiment s'en débarrasser. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur les câbles d'alimentation en électricité muni d'un écran tactile de contrôle, un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il pointa son tournevis sonique, l'activa à pleine puissance et toute la lumière sauta, plongeant les couloirs dans le noir le plus total.

Voilà qui était mieux ! Il y voyait parfaitement bien avec ses lunettes et ainsi, il put se faufiler au nez et à la barbe de tous les Videurs qui hantaient les couloirs en tâtonnant et pestant tout leur saoul contre la panne.

Il retrouva Jack au bout de plusieurs minutes. Ou plutôt, Jack lui fonça dedans, perdu qu'il était dans le noir complet et le Docteur ne dut qu'à ses bons réflexes d'éviter de se prendre son poing dans la figure.

- Hé ho Jack c'est moi ! Chuchota-t-il.

-Docteur ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Allons jeter un œil au centre de ce complexe, nous sommes sûrs maintenant que des choses affreuses se trament ici.

- C'est rien de le dire...La salle de tout à l'heure était un monte-charge. Les corps ont été emportés quelque part dans le sous-sol et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir ce qu'ils en ont fait. Je suis sorti de là juste à temps en cassant la figure du mec qui était en train de programmer le panneau pour la descente.

Le Docteur fut à peine surpris mais toute cette histoire commençait à l'énerver sérieusement. Il attrapa Jack par le poignet :

- Ne faites aucun bruit et suivez-moi. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de descendre.

- On n'a retourner faire les morts sur un tas de corps..., grommela Jack qui avait encore mal à la tête de la balle qu'il y avait reçue.

Par chance, les « employés » des lieux n'utilisaient pas de monte-charge pour descendre mais de petits ascenseurs qui diffusaient, en s'ouvrant, une forte lumière verte dans les couloirs obscurs.

Le Docteur s'assura que personne n'était en vue, scanna le mécanisme avec le tournevis de façon à ce qu'il contrôle l'ouverture et la fermeture et entraîna Jack dans l'un d'entre eux.

- Docteur ? Vous croyez qu'il fait noir aussi là où nous allons ?

- Non, chaque étage est énergiquement indépendant. Il faudra se cacher quand les portes s'ouvriront.

Par chance, en bas, personne n'attendait l'arrivée de l'ascenseur et ils purent sortir avec d'infinies précautions. Effectivement, à cet étage, tous les couloirs étaient allumés.

Jack avait sorti son arme qui ressemblait tout à fait à un mini-bazooka.

- Si quelqu'un nous voit, on est morts...Enfin, _vous_ êtes mort !

- Merci pour ce commentaire encourageant Jack...répondit distraitement le Docteur qui ouvrait grand les yeux et les oreilles en prévision de l'arrivée d'un Videur.

Il pouvait faire sauter le courant ici aussi mais les deux qui l'avait poursuivi avaient dû donner l'alerte et il ne tenait pas à signaler leur position en se faisant remarquer.

Ils se trouvaient dans un couloir circulaire, autour de ce qui ressemblait à une immense pièce centrale. Il n'y avait pas un chat aux alentours.

Le Docteur posa la main sur la poignée de la première porte venue et l'ouvrit très lentement tandis que Jack, l'arme au poing, s'apprêtait à tirer à la moindre alerte.

La vaste pièce ressemblait en tout point à un hangar de stockage, très haut de plafond. Des milliers de boîtes métalliques étaient empilées les unes sur les autres et, heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait personne à l'horizon.

- Rien de bien méchant apparemment, commenta Jack dont la voix résonnait. Ce sont peut-être les réserves de vivres pour les restaurants et les bars ?

Le Docteur ne répondit pas. C'était ce qu'il semblait le plus logique mais une sorte de sixième sens le poussa à aller regarder de plus près le contenu des boîtes. Elles étaient solidement fermées mais, après avoir vigoureusement tiré sur la poignet, il en découvrit le contenu. Et il crut que son estomac lui remontait dans la gorge.

- Non d'un chien ! S'exclama Jack, les yeux écarquillés en se penchant sur la boîte.

Bien emballés dans des poches plastiques remplies de liquide, il y avait des organes et même quelques parties externes de corps appartement à différentes espèces. Effaré, le Docteur en éleva une à la lumière : dans celle-ci, il n'y avait pas de liquide mais une épaisse et soyeuse pelote...de cheveux humains.

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé ce qu'ils font des gens qui meurent ici Jack...Cet endroit dissimule un trafic d'organes.

- Je sais que les cheveux humains servent sur certaines planètes à du tissage ou à la fabrication de liens. Les Kovaris les trouvent très résistants. Mais j'ignorais que leurs propriétaires étaient tués pour ça...

Toutes les boîtes portaient des signes sur le côté et Jack demanda ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Le Docteur, le visage figé, répondit :

- Des adresses d'expédition. Et si j'en juge par ce que je lis, ils livrent partout dans la galaxie.

Ils étaient tous deux tellement stupéfaits qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi dire mais une autre affreuse surprise les attendait : dans une autre boîte, ils découvrirent de petites fioles contenant d'étranges matières gazeuses et lumineuses aux couleurs très vives. Le Docteur se passa la main sur le visage et, sur ses traits juvéniles en dépit de son âge, Jack vit se dessiner une expression mélangeant colère et horreur.

- Ce qu'il y a là-dedans, ce sont des énergies vitales. Les couleurs diffèrent selon les espèces. Quand...quand je me régénère, la mienne s'échappe de mon corps avant de se recondenser pour me faire renaître. Elle a une couleur dorée. Et ça...- il saisit délicatement une fiole d'une chaude couleur orangée- c'est celle d'un humain.

Jack se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'il connaissait le Docteur depuis longtemps mais qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler ses régénérations. Mais le moment était mal choisi pour demander des détails.

- Les organes, je comprends ce qu'ils peuvent en faire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent avec _ça_ ?

Le Docteur adressa un regard lourd de sens à son compagnon :

- Jack... Je crois que je sais à qui on a affaire. Et tu les as déjà rencontrés. Ils ont proposé un abominable marché à toute la race humaine sous peine de la réduire à néant.

Jack comprit tout en une seconde qui lui fit l'effet de se prendre un mur en pleine face. Des souvenirs qu'il s'efforçait de refouler bien loin dans sa mémoire déferlèrent et il eut soudain l'air plus vulnérable et abîmé que jamais.

- Non...pas eux. Les 456 ?

Ceux qui l'avaient un jour forcé à leur livrer des enfants en pâture. Ceux qui étaient revenus menacer la Terre en demandant un tiers de ses enfants, qui s'en servaient comme...drogue (oh par le ciel, Jack n'oublierait jamais le visage de cet enfant mort-vivant, changé en chicha personnelle pour une créature de cauchemar!), qui avaient tué Ianto, qui l'avaient obligé à sacrifier son propre petit-fils et à briser la vie de sa fille...

Une douleur insupportable déferla en lui, d'autant plus forte qu'il avait mis tellement de soin à la contenir.

- NON !

Le Docteur se releva précipitamment et le serra dans ses bras.

- Je sais tout Jack...je sais ce qu'ils ont fait.

Jack était tendu comme un arc et respirait comme s'il manquait d'air. Il agrippa si fort les bras du Docteur qu'il lui fit mal et ce dernier le sentit à mi-chemin entre l'envie de lui en coller une ou de lui rendre son étreinte.

- Pourquoi nous n'êtes pas venu ?! cria-t-il d'une voix étouffée par la veste en tweed dans laquelle son visage était enfoui. Vous venez toujours quand on a besoin de vous et là...Même Gwen espérait...même elle, a cru que vous nous aviez abandonnés. Si vous aviez été là, nous aurions réussi à arrêter ces salopards à temps ! Si vous saviez...Si vous aviez vu les décisions que les politiques ont essayé de prendre... La race humaine avait de quoi vous écœurer !

Le Docteur ferma douloureusement les yeux et ne lâcha pas Jack même si celui-ci était plus fort que lui.

- C'était un point fixe. Je ne pouvais pas venir Jack...je ne pouvais rien changer...Ce fut l'une des heures les plus noires de l'histoire humaine et beaucoup de choses vont en découler dans le futur.

Je ne pouvais rien faire...Si tu savais à quel point j'aurais voulu. Mais vous avez été grandioses toi et tes compagnons. Vous avez sauvé l'humanité sans moi.

Les corps morts de Ianto et de Steven dansèrent sous les paupières de Jack qui serra les dents pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Le Docteur resserra ses bras sur lui et chuchota :

- Je sais ce que tu as perdu, je sais...Je suis tellement désolé... Et non je suis pas écœuré par l'humanité parce que je sais mieux que quiconque que vous êtes capables du meilleur comme du pire. Durant cette aventure, il y a eu les deux et toi, Gwen, Ianto et beaucoup d'autres, vous faisiez partie du meilleur.

Jack n'avait pas besoin de plus. Le Docteur _savait_. Si quelqu'un dans l'univers pouvait comprendre ce que c'était de faire des choses horribles, de tout perdre et d'être malgré tout condamné à continuer c'était bien lui. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'il lui avait tellement manqué et que sa présence le soulageait tant. Sous ces traits, le Docteur avait l'air d'un jeune homme d'à peine trente ans et assez mignon pour qu'il ait eu envie de le draguer en le voyant. Mais ce qu'il lui fallait réellement, c'était le Seigneur du Temps, le dieu solitaire et bon qui trouvait la solution à tout et le rassurait tellement. Accroché à lui comme il était, il se sentait presque comme un enfant ayant besoin de son père.

Cependant, Jack Harkness était loin d'être un enfant fragile. Il s'extirpa des bras du Docteur et se détourna pour se calmer. Ce dernier le regarda faire avec infiniment de compassion. Mais dans ses cœurs, la colère montait de plus en plus.

Jack finit par revenir, les yeux gonflés, la voix mal assurée mais il s'était vaillamment repris en main.

- Qu'est-ce que ces...enfoirés font des fioles d'énergie vitale ?

- La même chose qu'avec les hormones des enfants. Ils se droguent avec. Je crois que c'est extrêmement puissant comme sensation, ça prolonge l'espérance de vie et ça maintient dans un bien-être permanent. Ces fioles sont sûrement pour eux uniquement, je n'en connais pas d'autres qui aient ce genre de pratiques. Jack, ils ne s'appellent pas les 456 mais les Drakhmers. Ils sont très peu nombreux et vivent en nomades par petites communautés. Ce sont de véritables parasites, universellement vicieux et dégénérés par leurs habitudes de se droguer. Et ce sont bien sûr des trafiquants d'organes. Le chantage vis-à-vis de populations plus faibles qu'eux sont une habitude chez eux. La Terre en a fait les frais.

- Trouvons-les. Et réglons-leur leur compte.

- J'y compte bien, claqua le Docteur d'une voix profonde. Et s'ils ont touché à Clara par-dessus le marché, même leurs pires cauchemars ne seront rien à côté de moi.

Jack reconnut soudain sur les traits du onzième docteur quelque chose qui ressemblait à ce qu'il avait déjà vu sur son visage précédent durant ses pires moments : cette fureur contenue, glacée et implacable qui couvait comme un orage prêt à éclater. C'était un de ces moments où il montrait que son surnom de « The oncoming storm » n'était pas usurpé.

00000000000

Leur résolution était à peine prise que, soudain, toutes les portes du hangar s'ouvrirent et ils furent rapidement encerclés par plusieurs dizaines de Videurs. Jack se mit à tirer, abattant plusieurs d'entre eux en quelques secondes mais le Docteur l'arrêta :

- Stop Jack ! Ça va nous faciliter la tâche !

Ils étaient tous armés mais il croyait pas qu'on allait les tuer maintenant. Aussi s'avança-t-il avec un sourire qu'on aurait pu croire joueur mais qui était en fait lourd de menaces. D'une voix presque guillerette, il lança en levant les bras :

- C'est bon, c'est bon, nous nous rendons ! Mais dites-moi les gars, nos hôtes sont bien impolis de ne pas se montrer depuis le temps que nous sommes là ! Et si vous nous conduisiez à eux ? J'ai envie d'une petite discussion d'affaires au sujet du charmant commerce qui se pratique ici !

- Prévenus de votre arrivée, lança l'un des Videurs. Drakhmers attendre.

- Vous avez un problème avec les pronoms personnels ?

Le Docteur n'eut pas de réponse car, Jack et lui, furent empoignés et entraînés hors du hangar sous bonne escorte. Parfait, se dit-il, on allait les conduire directement devant les responsables de ces monstruosités. A la façon qu'avait Jack de serrer les doigts sur son arme, il comprit qu'il avait l'intention de faire un massacre.

On les poussa dans une autre pièce, très enfumée à l'odeur désagréable mais dans laquelle ils pouvaient quand même respirer. Deux Videurs lourdement armés suivirent et restèrent au fond, leurs armes pointées sur eux. Au tiers de la longueur, il y avait une vitre et, derrière elle, avec un frisson presque nauséeux, Jack vit une bonne dizaine de ces monstres qui les attendaient. Une envie de meurtre comme il en avait rarement éclata dans son regard au point que le Docteur fut obligé de poser la main sur son bras et il lui fit silencieusement comprendre qu'il voulait les faire parler d'abord.

Il s'avança au plus proche de la vitre et lança d'une voix cinglante et rapide :

- Si vous m'attendiez, je suppose que vous savez qui je suis. Et si vous le savez, je n'ai sans doute pas besoin de vous avertir de ce que vous risquez après ce que je viens de découvrir ici et après ce que votre espèce a fait sur Terre. Mais avant toute chose, j'ai une petite question de la plus haute importance et vous avez intérêt à ce que la réponse me satisfasse : où est la jeune humaine qui est venue ici avec moi ?

La réponse arriva directement dans leurs cerveaux en une image mentale très claire. Clara était vivante et, à la grande surprise du Docteur, elle était toujours là-haut sur la piste en train de danser. Elle riait et s'amusait comme une folle, comment cela était-il possible alors que cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle s'était éclipsée sans rien dire ? Puis une autre image apparue : celle de milliers de filets de lumières colorées, filtrées par ce que, faut de mieux, on pouvait appeler un énorme distillateur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Marmonna Jack, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés.

Le Docteur ouvrit brusquement les siens :

-Alors c'est bien ce que nous pensions : cet endroit est un piège où vous attirez tous les fêtards de la galaxie. Quand ils commencent à danser, ils ne peuvent plus s'arrêter. Vous leur pompez toute leur énergie jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent d'épuisement et, quand c'est fait, vous découpez leurs corps en morceaux pour alimenter votre trafic d'organes !

La voix désincarnée de l'un des monstres résonna dans leurs têtes :

_Nous savions que vous étiez là Docteur et nous étions sûrs que votre arrivée allait nous causer des problèmes. Nous allons nous débarrasser de vous. Votre énergie régénératrice nous sera certainement d'une immense utilité. Quant à votre ami...nous savons le rôle qu'il a joué dans notre dernier échec sur Terre. Les Drakhmers partagent simultanément leurs expériences avec tous les autres. Son visage nous est connu. _

- J'en suis flatté, répondit Jack dont l'expression ressemblait à celle d'un fauve sur le point d'attaquer. Et bien, regardez-moi bien une dernière fois !

Il tira une charge puissante sur la vitre mais, à grande stupéfaction, celle-ci n'eut pas une égratignure. Un rire cynique s'éleva dans leurs têtes.

Faussement calme et toujours bien campé devant la vitre, le Docteur demanda :

- Combien de temps reste-t-il à Clara avant que vous l'ayez vidée de son énergie ?

_Une heure. Nous lui réservons un traitement spécial puisque vous y tenez tant. _

- Je vais être très bref et indécemment magnanime : arrêtez-ça immédiatement. Laissez partir tous les gens qui sont ici,cessez immédiatement vos activités, fichez-le camp sur votre planète et ne revenez jamais. Oh ! Et je dois rajouter : ne touchez plus jamais, je dis bien JAMAIS à la Terre ou vous aurez affaire à moi.

_Vous n'êtes pas en position de nous menacer Docteur. C'est vous la proie et vous allez mourir. _

Le Docteur vit les Videurs le viser mais Jack fut plus rapide il le plaqua contre la vitre et son corps fit bouclier.

- JACK !

Jack sourit tandis que son corps était criblé de balles et il murmura :

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient au courant...pour moi. Je peux me permettre de mourir, vous non. L' Univers s'effondrerait.

Le Docteur le rattrapa lorsqu'il mourut et les Videurs continuèrent à lui tirer dessus. Avec un profond dégoût de son acte, il fut obligé de continuer à se servir du corps massif de Jack comme bouclier. Il sortit son tournevis et le pointa à pleine puissance sur les armes qui explosèrent dans les mains de leurs possesseurs, les tuant sur le coup.

Puis il posa Jack à terre avec un regard désolé sur son dos ravagé. A présent, il était seul avec les Drakhmers et le plus en danger n'était pas celui qu'on croyait.

-Vous m'avez mis en colère. C'est une chose à ne jamais faire avec moi, d'autres que vous en ont cruellement fait l'expérience. Vous vous croyez à l'abri derrière votre vitre ? Dites-moi : l'air ou plutôt le poison que vous respirez est très particulier n'est-ce pas ? Il n'existe que sur votre planète au point que, partout où vous allez, vous êtes obligés de vous faire construire ce genre de dispositif. Très contraignant...et très dangereux...tout comme ce système d'aération.

Il saisit l'arme de Jack, la pointa vers le plafond et visa les câbles d'alimentation en air. Il ignorait lesquels contenaient l'air qu'il respirait et lesquels alimentaient les Drakhmers. Mais ces derniers allaient suffoquer longtemps avant eux.

Il appuya sur la gâchette et détruisit la totalité des câbles qui se mirent à cracher dans la pièce deux mélanges d'air distincts.

Satisfait, il posa lentement l'arme à terre et entendit les montres qui paniquaient parce qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à se téléporter. Il s'approcha au point d'être presque le nez contre la vitre et dit entre ses dents serrées :

- J'ai aussi détruit votre système de téléportation. Vous allez mourir ici très lentement, piégés comme des rats dans votre bocal. Et puisque vos congénères partagent votre expérience par télépathie , j'en profite pour faire passer un message : je vais envoyer aux trousses de tous les Drakhmers les troupes de la Proclamation de l'Ombre. Les Judoons sont teigneux et n'abandonnent jamais. Vous ne pourrez plus jamais vous installer quelque part, vous ne pourrez plus jamais menacer qui que ce soit, vous serez sous mandat d'arrêt universel et condamnés à mort si on vous prend. Quant à la Terre, elle est sous ma protection. Osez seulement y poser vos sales pattes...je serai là cette fois, je le jure sur la mémoire de Gallifrey.

_Pitié ! Pitié ! _

Les monstres s'affaissaient lentement sur eux-mêmes mais le Docteur avait largement dépassé le stade de la pitié. Il les regarda mourir, les mains dans les poches et le visage dur.

Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'ils ne se relèveraient plus, il se détourna et vit Jack qui se relevait péniblement.

- J'ai mal partout..., geignit-il. Et mon beau manteau est foutu...Docteur vous allez bien ?

- Grâce à toi Jack merci.

Jack s'approcha de la vitre et fixa les cadavres :

- J'aurais voulu faire ça moi-même.

Il fut soudain pris d'une quinte de toux. Le Docteur l'entraîna vers la sortie :

- Viens, l'air ne va plus devenir très bon pour nous ici.

- Comment on va faire pour remonter sans se faire voir ?

- Je n'aime pas utiliser deux fois la même ruse mais là, on n'a pas trop le choix !

D'un coup de tournevis, le Docteur refit sauter une nouvelle fois le courant. Il attrapa Jack par le poignet et l'entraîna au pas de course. Des Videurs affolés passaient à côté d'eux sans les voir.

Jack comprit où ils allaient puisqu'il avait eu lui aussi l'endroit dans la tête il fallait à tout prix arrêter ce qui aspirait l'énergie vitale des gens qui faisait la fête. Ils trouvèrent assez facilement : c'était un dispositif gigantesque dont la partie supérieure devait s'élever là-haut, à l'air libre comme un gigantesque capteur. Comme dans la chaîne de production d'une usine, il y avait un tapis roulant plein de petites fioles qui se remplissaient les unes après les autres. Elles étaient la seule source de lumière de la pièce. Jack brandit son arme :

- On ne fait pas dans le détail hein Docteur ?

- Non, répondit ce dernier. Détruis tout.

La déflagration projeta partout des milliers de morceaux de métal et de verre qui leur occasionnèrent quelques blessures. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de souffler, repartirent à toute vitesse, s'engouffrèrent dans le premier ascenseur venu et remontèrent à la surface.

Là-haut, la fête avait complètement cessé. Ceux qui venaient d'arriver étaient encore debout mais d'autres étaient à terre, sans forces et d'autres encore hurlaient en essayant de réveiller ceux pour lesquels il était déjà trop tard.

- Jack, essaie de retrouver Clara ! Moi je file au Tardis pour envoyer un message à Proclamation de l'Ombre. Il faut qu'ils débarquent ici avant que les Videurs se soient enfuis. Ils verront le hangar et tout ce qu'il contient et ils auront des milliers de témoignages. Avec ça, ils auront toutes les preuves nécessaires pour ranger les Drakhmers au rang de criminels de rang 1et c'est exactement ce que je veux !

- D'accord ! Répondit Jack avant de se séparer de lui pour disparaître dans la foule.

Le Docteur courut comme un dératé à travers la foule, à travers la plaine rocailleuse et grimpa le monticule de graviers sur lequel le Tardis attendait toujours. Le Docteur lança un message d'alerte depuis la console du Tardis. Il savait qu'un message venant de lui ne serait jamais ignoré ou sous-estimé là-bas. Il reçut l'accusé de réception et une réponse « Nous arrivons tout de suite ». Après ça, il s'effondra sur la banquette installée près de la console, ferma les yeux et poussa un long, très long soupir.

0000000000000000

Les Judoons arrivèrent en force par téléportation. Tous les Videurs furent arrêtés avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. On découvrit que tous les astéroïdes du complexe de loisir abritaient le même genre de trafic. Mais les autres Drakhmers, avertis par ceux que le Docteur avait tué, s'étaient enfuis.

Ce dernier était en train de parler à la femme toute blanche qui dirigeait l'organisation. Elle était en train de lui expliquer que les boissons servies contenaient un mélange addictif qui donnaient envie de rester sur place et de danser sans s'arrêter. lorsque Jack apparut, portant une Clara évanouie dans ses bras et il blêmit soudainement :

- Est-ce qu'elle est...

- Non, rassurez-vous. Mais elle est faible.

Le Docteur s'approcha et caressa doucement le front de la jeune femme qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux :

- Docteur...je suis désolée...je crois que j'ai trop bu...

- Oui, répondit-il en souriant. C'est le cas de le dire.

Il échangea un regard avec Jack et ils se mirent d'accord : il n'était pas très utile qu'elle sache à quoi elle venait d'échapper.

La Proclamation promit au Docteur que les Drakhmers n'auraient plus aucun répit et qu'ils s'occupaient de régler la situation présente. Il put donc enfin rentrer dans le Tardis avec Jack et Clara. Après l'avoir scannée, il fut rassuré de constater qu'avec du repos, elle serait bientôt remise. Il la coucha dans la chambre du vaisseau qu'il lui avait donnée même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de l'utiliser et la borda comme une petite fille. Jack, une tasse de café dans chaque main, le trouva debout sur le seuil de la chambre. Les bras croisés, il regardait Clara dormir d'un air de profond préoccupation.

- Qu' y a-t-il Docteur ?

Le Seigneur du Temps tourna la tête et esquissa un sourire en prenant la tasse de café apportée par Jack.

- Rien tout va bien. On s'en est sortis une fois de plus et c'est le principal.

Les deux hommes redescendirent dans la salle de contrôle. Jack se demandait pourquoi ils avaient été les deux seuls à ne pas avoir été affectés par les effets addictifs des boissons servies par les Drakmers. Le Docteur haussa les épaules en faisant la moue :

- Nous sommes tellement spéciaux tous les deux ! Ils pouvaient toujours essayer d'aspirer ta vie, elle est infinie ! Et moi, je n'avais presque rien bu.

Puis il proposa à Jack de rester avec eux. Mais ce dernier secoua la tête :

-Pour une fois, j'aimerais essayer de me poser quelque part sans chercher toujours à vous courir après. Je me suis installé sur Lybéria et j'y suis assez bien comme je vous l'ai dit.

- Je te dépose alors ?

-Oui. Mais s'il vous plaît Docteur...dites-moi que je vous reverrai.

Le Docteur sourit en pensant à Face de Boe.

- Bien sûr que tu me reverras. Je suis facile à trouver tout de même, il suffit d'aller là où il y a du grabuge.

Jack se mit à rire :

- Oui c'est vrai ! Vous aurez peut-être encore une autre tête la prochaine fois mais je vous retrouverai.

Le Docteur fit atterrir le Tardis sur Lyberia. Jack lui fit un salut militaire :

- Au revoir Docteur. Et merci vraiment...c'était très important pour moi que les Drakhmers reçoivent la monnaie de leur pièce.

- Je sais. Au revoir Jack. Et retourne sur Terre de temps en temps. Elle a besoin de toi aussi.

Jack sourit, hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte du vaisseau, son grand manteau militaire criblé d'impacts flottant derrière lui.

Après qu'il fut sorti, le Docteur remit le Tardis en vol. Bientôt, Clara descendit les escaliers, la mine froissée et l'air encore ensommeillé.

- Ça va mieux ma Clara ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans les boissons qu'ils servaient là-bas mais je n'avais pas été dans cet état-là depuis le lycée. Et je meurs de faim !

Le Docteur se mit à rire et lui indiqua :

- Troisième porte à droite, tu traverses le séchoir, la piscine et tu trouveras la cuisine avec tout ce qu'il faut !

- Oh je vais faire un soufflé !

- Ah non pas encore, tu les rates sans arrêt !

Clara mit les poings sur les hanches et lui tira la langue.

- La persévérance finit toujours par payer !

Le Docteur la regarda partir avec un regard d'affection et laissa le Tardis filer très tranquillement dans l'espace. Ils décideraient plus tard de la prochaine étape de leur voyage.

**A bientôt j'espère pour un prochain épisode ! Il sera publié ici, à la suite de celui-ci. ** ^^


End file.
